Moving On It's Easier Said Then Done
by svuobsessed2011
Summary: This is not a oneshot. This is an ongoing story starting from the last scene of 'Scorched Earth' It's what we want to see, not what they are giving us this season... read, review, and enjoy! Rated M for now, but wont reach M ANY time soon.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not a one shot. This is going to be an ongoing story to the end of "Scorched Earth" but the way I want it to go… not the way its going to go lol. I cried during the Premiere :/ I miss him. Anyway… this is how I want things to go (: so read and review, and most of all… enjoy! **

"Give me five and we'll roll.." The words rushed from Olivia's mouth, she had to say something.. Do something to get away.. To get some time by herself.

_Elliot turned his papers in…_

She couldn't believe it… Elliot was leaving. What hurt the most was that he was ignoring her. She quickly walked in to that old interrogation room and locked the door… warm tears streaming from her eyes. She stood there for a moment… crying, then wiped her eyes. She looked around the interrogation room. They, as a partnership, had interrogated thousands of people in this room. The walls were cold now, empty. She ran her fingertips up against the wall. The memories played back through her mind like they had just happened yesterday. She slide down the wall.. And remembered.

_*Flashback*_

"_If that sniper hadn't beaten you to it... I know you would have taken that shot, Olivia." "No, I wouldn't have. Did you really expect me to? Did you really expect me to cause your death? What about your kids?""I don't know. I just couldn't get that boy out of my head. ""What about me?""Look, we both chose each other over the job. We can never let that happen again. Otherwise... we can't be partners.""I can't believe you're saying that." "Look, you and this job are about the only things that I've got got anymore. I don't want to wreck that. I couldn't take it."_

"_I didn't tell you about the detail because I knew you'd refuse.""Only the rat-squad puts cops on other cops, Elliot, without telling them. I deserve better than that. Especially from you.""You've been under a lot of stress lately... ""I've always backed your play.""And I did what I had to do. The guy's murdered four people, what's to stop him from coming after you, Olivia?" "If you can't trust your partner, Elliot, it's time to get a new one."_

"_I gotta give my statement.""I'll take it... ""YOU leave me alone."_

"_And I would like to see you castrated with a rusty steak knife. Neither are going to happen, but we can both dream."__**"**__You know something, I think you need a sick day. You're obviously on the rag."__**"**__Touch me again, and I will sue you for sexual harassment!"_

Olivia looked around that old room, so many memories… so many moments that could never be replaced no matter how many new partners she was given. Elliot would always be her partner. Olivia quickly scrubbed her face to try and hide the obvious fact that she had been crying, walked out of the interrogation room and went with Fin to there newest victim. Life, in some form or another.. Had to go on.

**Okay so like I said this isn't a one shot. PLEASE REVIEW! (: let me know your likes and dislikes. This will play out to how we want it… not how season 13 will be… love yall! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry its taken me so long to review.. I had some writers block and just… its been a long day. Lol. Anyway here's chapter 2! (:**

Olivia groaned slightly as her alarm clock began to buzz. She rolled over and pressed the button down and sat up, immediately picking up her phone… checking for a text or call from Elliot. She sighed tossing the phone on her pillow and standing up.. Still nothing. Thinking back, they had always had each others back… You couldn't be partners for twelve years and not be there for your partner. What amazed her was that if this was her in Elliot's position.. And she had just left without even saying goodbye… the fearless Elliot Stabler would be kicking down every door trying to find or get in contact with her.

_*Flashback*_

"_She wouldn't leave without saying anything."__**"**__That's something my partner would do, not yours."(Elliot calls Olivia's phone)"What is this, a joke?""What?"(Elliot puts the phone on speaker)Operator: "We're sorry, you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service…"_

_*End Flashback*_

Okay… but that was different.. She had been put on an assignment that no one was supposed to know about. This was a lot different… he was retiring… leaving the entire SVU family.. And most importantly, leaving her. She wasn't ready to deal with that. She was going to keep calling him, keep texting him.. Until she got a reply from him.

Olivia quickly showered and got ready for work. The night before they had caught a 21 year old rape victim. Her name was Sasha, she was at a party that night and was attacked in a bedroom upstairs. You could tell from just looking at Sasha she had been on drugs for years. Fin instantly connected with her but still it was a very long night for the entire SVU squad.

She walked into the 1-6.. Coffee in hand. She sat down at her desk and began filling out reports on last night's case. Fin was with Sasha, she seemed like she felt more comfortable around him. So Olivia was letting him handle it.

Olivia sat at her desk writing up reports when Munch shot her a 'look who just walked in look.' She looked over her shoulder and watched IAB Agent Tucker walking arrogantly to her Captains office. She did not like that man. Captain Cragen opened the door, shooting all his detectives a pissed off look and Tucker walked in.

Munch walked over to Olivia's desk. "I wonder what's gotten Tucker over here." he said leaning up against Olivia's desk. "I don't know, but whatever It is it cant be good, hes a jerk." Olivia said rolling her eyes. "Hostile?" Munch asked "No I jus-" Munch interrupted her "We all know you miss Elliot, Olivia.." Olivia glared up at Munch "John, how many times do I have to tell you? I'M FINE!" Olivia said trying not to yell. She quickly stood up, grabbing her jacket from her chair and began to leave. She had almost reached the door when Captain Cragen opened his door in an almost rage. "Olivia, My Office!" he said holding the door open.

Olivia rolled her eyes and walked to Cragens office. What did Tucker want this time? She walked in to his office.. "Yes Captain?" she said turning to face her Captain not even wanting to look at Tucker's face. "It seems that LT. Tucker has some questions he needs to ask you." Cragen said, Olivia turned looking at him. "Oh really? Do I need a lawyer?" she said in a smart-alecky tone. Tucker stood up.. "No, not this time.. Sit down!" Olivia groaned and sat down. "As You know, Detective Stabler has turned in his retirement papers. And we all know he shot that girl.. But we know that that wouldn't keep a man like him away. So I have been told to confront you with this. Did you sleep with your partner? It makes sense, you know.. That you two would sleep together. Kathy find out? Now that makes even more sense.." Olivia stood up in Tucker's face. "I did NOT sleep with Elliot! I don't know why he has left, I don't know why he wont return my phone calls but that did NOT happen!" Olivia said furiously. She walked out of Cragens office, slamming the door behind her.

She walked quickly out of the precinct, putting her jacket on and getting in her car. She had no idea where to go… or what to do. She turned the car on and slammed on the gas and just drove.

_*Flashback*_

_What was that?" "Thatcher got what he deserved ." "No, I'm talking about you. What are you doing?" "Oh, the poster boy of rage is going to tell me how to control my anger?" _

Olivia shook her head and rubbed her temples with one hand as she drove with the other. She couldn't get him off her mind.

_*Flashback*_

"_I sure as hell wouldn't drive to Queens to save your ass.""Yeah you would."_

The sad thing was, she would. If Elliot called her right now saying he was in trouble, she would go through hell or high water to get to him… to save him. Did Kathy really think that they were sleeping together? She wondered. He was married. She would have never slept with him… while he was married. Even though a few years ago, she honestly thought that Kathy thought that they were sleeping together.

She pushed the thought from her mind as she pressed the gas down even harder… she had to cool off. Olivia drove through the stoplight, which was green. And what happened next, she never saw coming… her eyelids covered her eyes and all she saw was black.

**Cliffhanger? Oh im sorry.. Review! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout out to 7starfish7 and Hideon! Hideon, you have no idea how much I liked your review! Because you reviewed on my birthday! (: haha. Anyway welcome Chapter 3 (: please please review! They mean so much to me! Like you have no idea lol. Inspirationimagination, words cannot describe how awesome you are. You review everything and seem to love it! You're awesome! (: And I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have had a lot going on lately and I finally got a job. I promise this wont happen again. I just hope my readers are still out there.**

Olivia slowly strained to breath. She could hear things, but she couldn't see. As much as she tried she couldn't open her eyes. She listened and heard sirens and what sounded like an ambulance. What had happened? The light was green… she remembered that. She hadn't done anything wrong.

She felt extreme pain as she tried to move. She heard something cutting the car open… was it that bad? Finally she could open her eyes… just barely. They finally got the car cut open to where they could get to her. "Ma'am, are you okay? We're going to get you in an ambulance and have you sent down to Mercy General."

She tried to lift her arm.. Reaching for her badge. "I'm a cop" she struggled to say… "Manhattan SVU the 1-6." The EMT quickly got his radio and radioed the precinct to have them meet her at Mercy.

The Entire Ambulance shook as the driver ran over a bump. Olivia groaned. "Detective, Your Captain is meeting us at the hospital. He was your emergency contact." Olivia nodded. She closed her eyes. The pain was horrendous.

***MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM***

Captain Don Cragen and Detective Fin Tutuola sat nervously in the waiting room of Mercy General Hospital. They were both so scared for Olivia. She had been through so much. Her Partner was gone… she was still hurt from that, and everyone who was anyone could see it just by looking at her beautiful face. Suddenly the Ambulance and EMT's pulled up and wheeled Olivia in to the emergency room. "We have to rush her to surgery" a doctor said to the Captain and Fin, acting like he truly didn't care. Cragen Starred at the ground… Fin looked up, and over at him. "She needs Elliot.." he said bluntly. "I know" Cragen said, his voice cracking from lack of sleep. "Captain please… let me go look for him." Cragen scrubbed his face… "don't let a soul know what you're doing. I'll call you and keep you updated on Olivia."

**Okay, I know this was really short… but im exhausted. Reviews please (: Y'all are awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Going for a longer chapter this time because im just envisioning pitchforks and fire from my readers lol. So… here ya go (: I wrote this standing at the podium at work lol. I wanted to tell everyone that if you review I will always find your work, favorite it and more then likely love it.. So review? (:**

*Mercy General Hospital*

Olivia sat up in her hospital bed. They had her on a morphine drip after surgery, and it was helping a lot. She was waiting on her doctor to come fill her in on everything, and hopefully tell her she could go home soon. She had made her Captain go home and get some sleep. He was by her side when she woke up after surgery. She thought of him as a father figure more then anything.

"Okay Ms. Benson" Dr. Henson said flipping over her file. "How's your hand feeling? It should be 100% heeled in the next 3-4 weeks. It's just a couple fractures." She smiled a sad smile. "Now here is the real issue at hand… we're going to have to put you on dialysis., until we can find you a match for a transplant." Olivia's mouth widened in shock… "T..Transplant?" she asked baffled. "What kind of transplant?"

"A Kidney transplant… because yours are… they're shutting down. We have time though, so don't worry. We'll find you one… you'll be just fine." the doctor said reassuringly. "Im going to go back and check and see about when we can let you go home, because you can come in for the dialysis.." she smiled and walked out of the hospital room.

As soon as the doctor left the room Olivia broke down in tears. What was going to happen to her? What if they couldn't find a match for her?

_*Flashback*_

_Olivia: "Love's a bitch." Elliot: "Tell me about it." Olivia: "You know, we've been partners all these years. I don't even know your blood type." Elliot: "A-positive. "Olivia: "How 'bout that? Me too." Elliot: "I'd give you a kidney."Olivia: "Not if I gave you mine first."_

_*End Flashback*_

*Airport in New York*

"Detective Tutuola, NYPD… You said on the phone you found a passenger with an appointment for a flight this evening. Name of Elliot Stabler." he said quickly, trying not to waste any time. "Yes sir, it is for 8:00pm tonight… flight 16." the receptionist said. "Thank you ma'am." Fin said rushing through… heading over to boarding. That was 5 minutes from now.

He looked for any sign of Elliot. For anyone coming even close to matching his description. He walked over to baggage claim… and there not even three feet from him, stood Elliot. Fin walked over to him.

Elliot looked up, startled by who he saw. "What are you doing here?" he asked Fin sternly. "I'm here looking for you Elliot. I need you to come with me, its urgent."

"What is it? Im not in the mood for this crap." Elliot said with a cold look. Fin gave him Elliot a dirty look. "Man what the hell is wrong with you? How can you just walk out without even saying bye, or giving any reason. Or explanation of why you were leaving? Do you realize how much Olivia misses you?"

"I don't owe you an explanation! I…" Fin interrupted Elliot "No, you're right, you don't owe me one, but you do owe Olivia one. She had your back for 12 years, and you just walked out."

"She's better off without me.." Elliot said turning around… heading towards his destination. Fin followed him for a couple steps.

"Damn it you're a stubborn ass. No wonder you and Olivia got along so well. Elliot, listen. Olivia was in a horrible wreck, she's at Mercy General right now… she just had a fractured wrist from the wreck, but after some tests, her doctor saw that one of her organs is shutting down."

Elliot's face turned from cold, to broken hearted… "How is she?" he asked. His heart was breaking. "Miserable, because she needs you. Elliot… She needs a kidney transplant."

Elliot dropped his bags where he stood and walked over to Fin. "Let's Go…"

**So, how did everyone like that? Elliot, Olivia's superman is on his way to the rescue! (: But what if something stops them in there path? You'll have to review and keep reading to find out (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoop Whoop! Its almost Christmas! (: So Here's a little early present lol. BTW.. As always, InspirationImagination… you're the best! Thank you for all of your reviews! (: I 3 them! Did everyone like the kidney twist I took on this story? Because I thought of it at work and almost had (what we call in the south) a conniption fit lol. I got so excited! lol. This is going to be short though, because you know me, theres gotta be some suspense (:**

***Mercy General***

Olivia ran her free hand through her brown hair. She was in pain, but she would never let anyone know it. Her entire life she had had to be strong, and it wasn't changing now, that she was on dialysis.

She winced as her doctor pulled out the last needle. It hurt like hell, but she wouldn't admit it. The hemodialysis procedure took 4 hours… and she had to do it three times a week. She couldn't wait til they found her a kidney match, if they found a match. The procedure was painful, but if it kept her alive she would go through it. They still wouldn't release her yet though, and that did not make her happy. She would rather be in her apartment then a stuffy hospital.

***Hospital Lobby***

Elliot and Fin raced up to the receptionist who looked quite busy as she was typing at a fast rate. "How can I help you?" she asked not even looking over at the two detectives. "I need Olivia Benson's room number please." Elliot said, trying his best to not to reveal how much he was truly panicking inside. "Are you a family member?" the receptionist asked. "No I'm Dete…" Elliot reached for his badge but soon realized it wasn't clipped to his belt, like it had set, clipped for the last 12 years. He looked over at Fin. Fin grabbed his badge and flashed it to the receptionist who had finally decided to make eye contact with the two. "Detective Fin Tutuola, NYPD. Can I please get the room number ma'am? We are very busy." Fin said.

"Yes sir, room 5463."

Elliot and Fin rushed to the room. Elliot froze as he grabbed the knob of the door and clutched it tightly. He hadn't spoken to Olivia in months. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? How would he ever be able to explain his actions for leaving and not saying a word to anyone. Elliot looked up at Fin, his sweaty hand clutching the knob. "Go on.." Fin said nudging him.

Elliot slowly and quietly opened the door. The only words he managed to push from his lips "Hi Olivia…"

**Review… pretty please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I am hoping to make this a super long chapter because I know it has been a couple weeks since I updated this story. I really hope everyone is enjoying. As always thank you for the reviews. Especially Inspirationimagintation (: I love getting your feedback because it inspires me to continue the story. So please review… good or bad I love to know what you think! (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or the lyrics.**

Olivia's eyes darted over to the door. She had longed for such a long time to hear his voice again. Just to see him again.

"Elliot…" she whispered in a low tone.

Her eyes ran over his body. His hair, perfect face… the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen in her entire life, his rippling muscles. She let out a deep breath. She didn't know what to say.

Elliot took a few steps in to the room. "How are you?" he asked… not really knowing what to say either.

"Really? Elliot you leave without telling a soul where you were going or why you were leaving! Then you come back and all you say is 'How are you' to your former partner." tears began to form in her brown eyes. "The one person who stood by you for 12 years! That's all you can say. I get to work one morning and I get told by Cragen that you're done.. You're leaving! You didn't even have the balls to say bye!" Olivia spat out.

"I guess I deserved that…" Elliot said sitting down on the chair by Olivia's bed. "But Olivia you don't understand… I couldn't get that girl off of my mind… I couldn't come to work every day with her weighing on my mind. Talk about being gun shy for the rest of your life."

Olivia glared over at him. "Are we really about to have an argument about who has the most demons?" Olivia said her eyes were piercing through him. He had received that look multiple times throughout their partnership. She raised one of her eyebrows.. "What made you come back Elliot?" she asked her tone softening.

"Olivia, I know my leaving so abruptly hurt you… and you will never know how sorry I am for that. But do you really have to ask that question? I came to my senses, and Im back. Im here to be here for you. Fully, 100% whatever you need. I cant stand thinking of you being in Pain Olivia.. It kills me. I've loved you since we first became partners, and I'll love you for the rest of my life. You'll always be my Olivia." Elliot said moving closer to her.

A tear slide from one of Olivia's eyes and slide slowly down her cheek. "But Elliot…" she whispered trying to hold back her tears. She was feeling a rollercoaster of emotions.

"No buts, Olivia. Please.. Let me be here for you… let me love you. Let me help you, like you helped me for so long." he said.. He was now just a few inches from her.

Silence filled the air. Olivia had no idea what to say or what to do. Olivia stood up quickly… there bodies an inch apart.

"Please?" Elliot whispered so quietly he barely even made a noise.

In one quick, swift moment Olivia pressed her lips to his. Elliot wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her, holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her. She ran her arms up his back and they simply… kissed. And it was the most amazing feeling either of them had felt in a very long time.

"_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breatheI'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smileI've never opened up to anyoneSo hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my armsWe don't need to rush this, let's just take it slowJust a kiss on your lips in the moonlightJust a touch of the fire burning so brightAnd I don't want to mess this thing upNo, I don't want to push too farJust a shot in the dark that you just mightBe the one I've been waiting for my whole lifeSo baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight"_

**I hope you enjoyed… review please. I want to hear your feedback.. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey everyone, thank you for the views and reviews! Thank you to redorchild23 for the story Alert and to, as always, InspirationImagination for your reviews! Oh and Welcome Leslievictoria! (: Thank you for your review! It really made me realize that I need to put more details in to my stories. So thank you very much (: Everyone you should really check InspirationImagination's story: From Hell To Heaven. It is great! This chapter is going to focus mostly on finding a transplant donor for Olivia and seeing if Elliot is a match or not. I hope everyone enjoys! Don't forget to review (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU ): **

Olivia pulled back from the kiss. She looked up in to his beautiful blue eyes. They were a deep and lustrous blue, like a forest pool under the shade of ancient oaks. She felt so safe when she looked in to those eyes.

Elliot looked down at the gorgeous woman standing in front of her. He had missed her so much. Everything seemed to make sense now that she was in his arms. He ran his hand down her side. They pressed their foreheads against each others.

"I'm scared.." Olivia whispered faintly

"Olivia, Everything is going to be okay.. I promise you that baby… you're going to be okay. I wont let anything happen to you.."

Olivia raised her head… "But you cant promise that El, you cant." she said running one of her hands through her hair.

"Yes I can… Im going to go right now… to get tested to see if I am a match. And if I am, you'll get my kidney and you'll be just fine, we'll have a wonderful life together." he said making every attempt to reassure her.

A smile came across her lips… "Thank you Elliot…" she said, so thankful to have him back.

He smiled, "I'll be right back baby." He then stood up, and walked out of the room to try and find Olivia's doctor.

Olivia couldn't believe it… Elliot was back. And he had just called her baby. She was on cloud nine. She couldn't believe it. He was the only man she trusted.. Truly trusted.. And she believed every word that he said.

Dr. Henson walked over to Elliot. "Hello sir, the nurses paged me and said you needed to talk to me. Is Olivia doing alright?"

"Yes, she is okay. Im Elliot Stabler.. And I was wondering if I could get tested to see if I am a donor match for Olivia."

"Alright… why don't we sit down and I will explain everything to you." Dr. Henson said motioning Elliot over to some chairs.

"So what basically have to do first is take a blood sample from you and Olivia and analyze it for antigens on your white blood cells to see if they match. If your kidney is a match, we'll need to make sure that you both have transportation when we make an appointment for the transplantation. Olivia will need that as well for clinic follow ups and someone to make sure she takes or meds." Dr. Henson stated.

Elliot smiled to himself.. "Oh believe you me, she'll have some" _and that someone will be me _he thought to himself.

The doctor smiled; "Alright, then we will see if the antigens match. Some antigens are more common than others. A 6 antigen match is the best possible match for kidney transplants, but lesser matches are used and have successful outcomes. Do you know what your blood type is Sir?"

"I'm A positive Doctor" Elliot said… knowing already that Olivia was as well.

Dr. Henson smiled and flipped Olivia's file open.. "Well that is a big advantage because so is Olivia."

Elliot smiled happily hoping that HE would be the match Olivia needed.

"If you would just come back with me we will do the blood test and get everything started."

Elliot stood up and followed Dr. Henson back to a room in the hospital. He said down on the bed and quickly pulled the sleeve of his shirt up, revealing a muscular arm and a beautiful tattoo of Jesus Christ on the cross.

Dr. Henson wiped Elliot's skin with an alcohol pad and took a syringe out. "This wont hurt at all.." the good doctor said right before she inserted it in to Elliot's vain. She filled the small syringe.

She finished taking the blood and pulled the syringe out. "Do you feel any dizziness?" She asked putting the blood in a test tube, and putting a cover on it so it wouldn't spill. "Not really.." Elliot said.

Elliot stood up and wanted to immediately take back what he said… He reached back for the bed he had once been sitting on. Dr. Henson quickly walked over to a mini fridge in the corner of the room and grabbed a coke out of it and opened it, handing it to Elliot. She smiled, "Drink this… It will help.. I promise."

"Thanks… Elliot" said taking a sip of the coke and immediately feeling better.

"Alright, I am going to take this down to get it tested and I will call Olivia as soon as I find out what the results are." Dr. Henson stated with a small smile on her face. She was confident that Elliot would be a match for Olivia.

"Thank you so much Doctor.. Can I take Olivia home?" he asked fixing the sleeve on his shirt.

"As soon as the dizziness goes away.."

Elliot smiled at the doctor and then walked back down heading towards Olivia's room.

"Hey beautiful…" Elliot said walking in to Olivia's room.

"Hey.." she said.. Elliot could tell she was exhausted. This must have been taking its toll on her.

"I just got done giving blood, they're going to test it to see if I can donate.." he said smiling.

"What would I do without you?" Olivia asked with a huge grin on her face.

Elliot leaned down and kissed her.. "No, I believe the question is.. What would" he paused and kissed her again "I" he kissed her again "do without you?" he said running one of his hands down her back.

"Why don't we never have to ask that question to either of ourselves?" Olivia said looking up in to his eyes.

Elliot nodded, "Why don't we get you home…" he said "you look exhausted.."

"you mean my home?" she asked curiously as she stood up.

"No… I mean our home.. Theres no way in hell im ever leaving you again.."

Olivia smiled and they walked side by side out of the hospital.

**Did everyone like this? I really did but im just a bit biased lol. Review please? How will I know if you like it if you don't review? Lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey everyone, thank you for the views and reviews! InspirationImagination keeps me going. I love her reviews. So what do you all think? Is Elliot a match or is Olivia going to have to suffer some more? Shes already been through so much in her life. Its kinda sad isn't it? Lol. If yall have any questions or comments please review. I'll answer everyone… oh yeah, and like I havent said it enough: Don't forget to review (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU ): **

"Hey Liv… Do you want extra cheese on your side of the pizza?" Elliot asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah sounds great.." she said..

Suddenly she heard her cell phone begin to ring.

She looked at the front of the phone and it revealed to her that it was Dr. Henson calling. Olivia didn't know if she should be excited or scared. _What if Elliot wasn't a match?_

She answered the call quickly; "Benson…"

"Always the cop.." Elliot whispered with a cute crooked grin on his chiseled face.

Olivia grinned rolling her eyes.

"Hello Olivia, this is Dr. Henson.." the doctor said over the phone..

"Hi Dr. Henson…" Olivia said trying not to get her hopes up. She had gotten them up before over things and they had done nothing but crash to the ground like an air plane.

Elliot looked at Olivia, admiring her perfect body. She was wearing sweats.. They hugged her leggy legs. She was also wearing one of his blue NYPD shirt. It was really big on her, and just added to her sexiness.

"How are you feeling Olivia? Everything okay?"

"Yes I'm fine.. Just a little tired.." she replied, tucking her brown bangs behind her ear. She nervously wrapped her free arm around her stomach.

"I have some news for you Olivia. The man who got tested to see if he was a potential match for you.. I believe his name was Elliot Stabler, is indeed a match. So if you to would like to talk it over then call me with a time to set up an appointment for the surgery…"

Olivia's eyes filled up with tears and she didn't say a word. "Liv, baby.. Are you alright?" he asked; his heart dropping hoping that the doctor hadn't given her any more bad news.

"Th..thank you doctor Dr. Henson. I'll call you as soon as we figure it out. Bye Bye." She said and quickly pressed the red 'end' button on her phone.

Olivia looked over at Elliot. Her face flushed, and warm hot tears flowing from her eyes down her cheeks. She quickly walked over to him, he quickly wrapped her in his arms. Olivia sniffled "You're a match Elliot.. You're a match" she said still sobbing.

Elliot squeezed her tightly, but gently, he didn't want to hurt her. "That's wonderful baby!" Elliot pulled her gently back, so he could look in to her beautiful brown, marble like, eyes. "See, what did I tell you.. Everything _is_ going to be alright.. You're going to be fine sweetheart."

Olivia smiled, but this smile wasn't a fake smile. It wasn't her just trying to force everyone to think that she was fine. It was a genuine smile. She believed Elliot. She was starting to believe that everything truly was going to be okay.

She started wiping her eyes, she hadn't realized how much she had cried in just a few minutes. She had never let Elliot see her cry like that before.

Suddenly in one quick movement Elliot pressed his lips to hers, his tongue massaging hers. She returned his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his muscular body. He picked her up, still kissing her. She was light as a feather. He started walking towards her bedroom. There lips still locked together in a passionate kiss. He got to her bed and gently laid her down. Elliot looked straight in to her wanting eyes. He slowly slid her bangs out from in front of her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. He didn't want her to feel like he was trying to take advantage of her. "I've waited 12 years for this" she whispered, kissing his lips.. "and I've never wanted anything so badly…" she said; wrapping her arms around him and pulling him downward on her.

**A/N: I know… Im a mean horrible person arent I? lol. Please review! I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
